Day Drinking
by Darveyrocks
Summary: a few glasses of champagne and an old friend shed light on Donna's past... but what happens when Darvey gets called into a meeting. precanon


A rare afternoon in New York, Harvey and Donna escape from work to go to lunch. Harvey had been flirting with her more and more over the past few months, and they finally seemed to be in a good place after all of the Paula bullshit. So it wasn't totally out of the blue that he wanted to get lunch, but it was surprising that he picked Del Posto for lunch.

Harvey orders McCallan 18. Donna picks wine to follow suit even though she is not much of a day drinker. They hadn't ordered food yet when Donna heard her name.

"Oh my God!. If it isn't the mighty Donna Paulsen. I haven't seen you in years. Girl, how are you doing?"

"Michael!" Donna said equally as enthusiastic to see him. She stood up and gave him a big hug. "I can't believe you are here." Michael, was tall, with a thin muscular build and a full hairline. The type of guy who would have made Harvey jealous if it weren't for the fact that he was gay.

"Who is the gorgeous specimen?" Michael asked as he ran his hand along Harvey's lapel. "You are so nicely dressed."

"Michael, this is Harvey."

"Honey," he said looking to Donna, "You are one lucky son of a bitch."

Michael turned and waived to another man who was fast approaching.

"This is my fiancé, Cody we got engaged last week. Cody, this is Donna - one of the best actresses of all time and this is Handsome Harvey. I just met him." Cody politely shook the hands of both Donna and Harvey. He was quick to read the situation, knowing that Michael could be very intense upon the first meeting.

"Sorry. He's forward. I hope it's not making you uncomfortable," Cody said looking at Harvey specifically.

"I'm always up for a compliment. Do you two want to join us and celebrate. I'll order some champagne."

Donna's surprised look on her face was hard to hide. Why would Harvey ask her old friend and his fiancé to join them for lunch. It was so unlike him.

"What?" Harvey asked shrugging. He was playing coy. "I want to know more about your drama days. I bet there's still somethings you haven't told me about after all these years," He said arching his brow. Donna just shook her head. Was he flirting? First lunch now this.

Donna circled around the table and sat in the booth next to Harvey. Michael and Cody sat in the chairs right across. Harvey orders tapas plates for the table along with the finest champagne that Del Posto had to offer. Michael and Cody looked to each other with a sparkle in their eyes ready to enjoy this treat.

"How'd you two meet?" Donna asked the newly engaged couple. "I just can't believe my Michael is finally settling down."

"Cody is my cardio class instructor . The moment I saw him, I knew he was hot as hell and that I needed him. So I went like everyday to his class and girl I finally got the courage to ask him out. Best day ever," Michael said with a little sass and a little love before Cody chimed in.

"I of course knew Michael from his stage work but I didn't let him know that for a while. I didn't want him to think he had the upper hand. How did you two meet?" Cody innocently asked. Donna and Harvey looked at each other with embarrassment when they realized thought they were a couple.

"We work together," Donna said rushed. Harvey grinned.

"But our story is similar. Donna worked at a different desk at the DA's office. She watched me from a far and then got the courage to ask if she could work at my desk."

Donna gasped. "That's… Not… the story, Harvey."

Before she continues Michael chimes in. "Omg your that Harvey. You must be sexy Specter. This is making so much sense." Donna blushed completely mortified while Harvey couldn't have been smiling any bigger.

"Michael," She warned.

"Oh sorry," he said shrugging, "I forgot straight people aren't as open." Donna couldn't look up from her champagne glass. In fact, she chugged the rest of it before defending herself.

"To be clear Harvey. Michael asked me if you were good looking. And I said yes. He's the one who came up with the nickname."

"So you think I'm good looking?" He pushed making her stomach flip. She had to deflect but the champagne was starting to hit. Donna's eyes met Harvey. She exhaled shaking her head. "

"Don't read anything into it, Harvey. Obviously you are good looking everyone thinks so."

"Mmmhmmm Honey. You got some sexy genes. But so does Red," Michael said gesturing to Donna.

"In fact, Did she ever tell you the reason she quit acting?" It was a question that Harvey often wondered but never asked for fear she'd leave him and return to the stage.

"No. I just assumed she just got busy working at the firm," he mumbled.

"Hell no, Harvey, Michael snickered. "Wait until you hear this story. Although you will probably not be surprised."

"I can't wait for this," Harvey said while calling the server over for another bottle of champagne. Donna knew what was coming next. She wasn't sure how Harvey would take the story but she was interested to see.

"We were doing a play called, 'Love Story,' and Donna had issues with..l Let's call them the trio of unfortunate actors. Let's face it, Donna is hot and she can even turn gay men confused about their sexuality. But in the case, Donna's character was seducing the male lead. What was his name? It was hilarious…" Michael was rambling and waiving his arms around trying to remember the name.

"Boner Steve," Donna piped up with a chuckle. She had thought of this story in years. Harvey's eyes widened.

"What kind of name is that?"

"Well Harvey. That's the nickname you get when you get a boner on stage. It's what happened every time Donna and Steve were acting in the scene. He couldn't keep it under control. It got to the point where he quit. Probably because he hated the name Boner Steve." Donna was shaking her head remembering the past.

"Ugh. That was gross," Donna said with a frown, "I was so glad he quit."

"The story doesn't end there. His understudy was Horny Allen. Same scene same problem. Although, Horny Allen was not attractive… like at all."

"Michael," Donna added fully engaged in the story now, "He at least apologized before he left.."

"The final actor was John the Virgin. He was so innocent."

"He was so nervous around me."

"He was in love with you"

"Well, I don't think he got hard during the scene but he actually believed we were in love and asked me out. It was cute actually but I was fed up with the other guys and I reacted poorly," Donna cringed. Michael spit out his champagne.

"Poorly? You yelled at him in front of everyone. She said. What the fuck John. I'm fucking acting here. Do any of you fucking know how to act? Like seriously. Fuck you all. I fucking quit. And then she storms out." Michael is laughing so hard he is in tears. Donna giggles remembering the absurdity. She looked over at Harvey not sure what his reaction would be. He was enjoying the story and laughing along. That's when he reached his hand and placed it on her thigh. The sudden warmth of his hand made her stop laughing. She knew she was in trouble because she craved more of his touch. He looked at her again with that cheshire grin and melted.

"Donna has that effect on men," Harvey said playfully.

"Sure does. Boner Steve, Horny Allen and John the Virgin all still are acting and never had an incident like that again," Michael added.

"Let me get this straight Donna quit acting because she couldn't stop turning her costars on?" Cody asked.

"That's outrageous," Harvey added.

"Harvey," Donna warned, "it was a real issue."

"I guess that's what you get for being irresistible," Harvey replied shyly.

"You think I'm irresistible?" She tested.

Harvey gulps. The answer was yes.

"Well- I'm…"

Cody interrupts Harvey's response. "Wait. I'm confused. You two are together or are you coworkers or both?"

"We work together. Cody," Donna said flatly.

"Yeah but there was that one time," Harvey said with a wink and the hand that was in her thigh starts rubbing circles and inching higher. The movement freezes Donna as she's not sure how to react. What she does know is that she doesn't want him to stop.

"You know she's been engaged several times Michael adds. The men love her. In fact, Donna I can't believe you aren't married yet."

She could hear Michael talking. She could see Harvey grinning. She could feel

his hand still on her thigh and she could feel the champagne going to her head.

She knew she had to say something but it was like Harvey had her under a spell.

The trance was broken by the sound of her phone.

She looked to Michael and Cody and said, "I'm Donna. I don't settle for anyone excep the best," before turning to her phone realizing she and Harvey were going to be late for their senior partner meeting.

"Oh my God, Harvey we need to leave now. We have a meeting!"

"Oh shit," he snickered. "Cody, Michael it was so nice meeting you." Harvey said getting up in a rush and throwing money down in the table.

"You too, handsome Harvey. And Donna let's do this again. Then Michael whispered In her ear. "Next time I expect to hear some naughty detail about you and handsome Harvey. Or should I say. Sexy Specter."

Donna laughed hoping he was right. She gave him her card in her way out.

The walk back to the firm was short But the meeting was just about to start. Harvey grabbed Donna by the hand and started running like an idiot.

"Come on, we are going to be late"

Harvey, I'm in heels," she whined. "And since when have you been concerned about being late for a meeting with Louis?" She stopped put her hands on her knees and panted put of breath.

"Since I realized that the champagne is going to my head and I'm worried he'll notice." He grabbed her hand and pulled her to a standing position. He got an overwhelming feeling to bring her closer. So he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "And because the sooner the meeting is over the sooner we can leave."

He pulled back just enough so he could see her reaction. Her breathing had slowed to the pace of his. She placed her hands on his chest. They were getting dangerously close to crossing the line. His lips parted and she mimicked his motion and leaned in. The kiss was soft and it set off all the emotions they had for each other for the last 13 years. He could taste the champagne on her lips as he hummed.

"Mmm," He licked his lips, "Delicious Donna." he said breaking a part and lovingly looking into her eyes.

"We are late," she teased.

They entered the building smiling and holding hands. Grateful that no one else was riding up to the 50th floor, Harvey pinned Donna against the elevator wall and kissed her again this time with more passion behind it. Their hands were moving all

over each other bodies like a bunch of horny teenagers. Until they heard the elevator ding. They broke a part. Harvey wiped his mouth making sure there was no lipstick on his face.

"Donna, Act normal." She was about to giggle when Louis came running up to them.

"Where have you two been? Your 15 minutes late for the meeting."

"Sorry. Louis," Harvey said with a burp, "We had a potential client meeting that ran over."

"Fine. Let's get back we have a vote to get to."

Harvey and Donna followed Louis back to the conference room. Still in a drunken stupor Donna trips and falls into Harvey. He silently steadies here while trying to hold in his laughter. Louis turned around hearing a snort. He shot Donna and Harvey a stern look. They also turned around pretending the snort came from behind them.

"Ladies and gentlemen. The rest of our voting partners decided to finally show up," Louis said walking into the conference room.

Donna cleared her throat, " Sorry everyone. Our meeting ran late."

She sat down. Harvey made a move to sit next to her but he lost his balance and slipped off his chair like a rag doll. Donna couldn't stop laughing. To her it was simply the funniest thing she had ever seen.

Harvey slowly got up and sat in his chair only to see the other partners were clearly annoyed and then there was Donna who was losing it in her laughing fit. Tears rolling down her face.

"What? No one else thought it was funny?" She asked.

"Donna this is a place of business let's keep it professional," Louis scolded.

She looked to Harvey who put his finger up to his lips begging her to be quiet.

"Sorry Louis. I'm not feeling great. I think I'm coming down with something," Harvey said hoping it would explain his inability to sit in an office chair.

"Are you alright?" Louis asked sincerely.

"Yes. Let's just get this meeting going. Sorry everyone." He fakes coughs to commit to his lie. Donna rolled her eyes knowing his game.

The meeting only lasted another 15 minutes. They down played their current state and stayed quiet. Both couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. Was it a result of being drunk? It felt right and neither of them wanted the feeling to pass.

Luckily the meeting was over but Louis wanted to see them in his office. Donna followed Harvey into Louis office. As they waited for Louis, Harvey picked up a porcelain ballerina.

"I think we did a pretty... Oh my God"

"Shit. "

Harvey hdropped the ballerina on the floor by accident breaking the arm. He could hear Louis voice coming down the hall.

"Harvey put it back!" Donna screamed under her breath.

"Turn it to the side"

Donna picked up the broken arm and quickly placed it in Harvey's shirt pocket. Her hands lingering on his lapel as they burst out laughing now that the danger of being caught was over.

"What is wrong with you two?" Louis said storming in. "First you are late. Now you are acting like fools."

Harvey and Donna quit laughing and looked at each other trying to come up with an answer. Donna broke first.

"Look Louis. As Harvey said earlier he's not feeling well and neither am I. I think we may have been poisoned."

"Oh my God," Louis responded with empathy. "Who would have done that?"

Donna was initially going with food poisoning but Louis's reaction was too good so she decided to roll with it.

"The potential new client. I think he gave us a Szechuan peppercorn. I can't be sure but it's not the first time I've had one and it feels the same."

"Who are you?" Harvey whispers.

"Donna. We should call the cops," Louis said with alarm until Harvey stepped in.

"No Louis, we can't do that. He's not someone we should mess with. In fact, Donna and I decided he should not be a client of ours."

"Who is it?"

"It's best for you not to know, Louis. Now if you don't mind. Donna and I should probably go home for the rest of the day. We need to find the antidote for the szesuju... peppercorn."

Louis fell for the whole story and let them leave for the day. They entered the elevator this time it was too crowded to kiss but Harvey still grabbed her hand letting her know he was still interested in what they started earlier.

"I can't believe we got away with that," Harvey whispered in her ear.

"I can't be sure we did, Harvey. We will see if anyone brings it up tomorrow."


End file.
